


Next Station...

by RXP4070



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Oneshot, Trains, hidashi, i'm not sure if this is fluff, not related AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RXP4070/pseuds/RXP4070
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi hated taking the trains. But maybe - just maybe - trains weren't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Station...

**Author's Note:**

> first meeting AU on a train. I know... such an anime cliche. 
> 
> also: this is an obvious attempt at writing oneshot. comments and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated. trying to get better at writing... ＿〆(。。)

Tadashi hated taking the trains.

Normally, he wouldn't be riding one headed to SFIT, but after that incident where a delivery truck backed up on his properly parked moped and rendering it unusable for the time being, he had no choice.

Sure, the San Fransokyo Railway system was an effective way to get around and about in the city. With the city over-run with a dense population of cars and cabs, as well as the occasional trams that ran through the city streets - often causing slow moving traffic, the trains provided another means of transportation.

The system was well-organized and surprisingly easy to use, despite the multitudes of lines the system catered to. Not to mention that the railway provided a number of different trains that serviced the people's needs. If you were headed to the uptown business sector coming from the residential district and needed to get there fast, you can opt to take an express train that only serves the major stations along a line instead of a rapid train that serves every other station on the same line - and it will only cost an additional ten Yen.

He had to admit though that the San Fransokyo Railway system was very efficient, with trains arriving on the dot and rarely late (if only for a couple of minutes). And he couldn't deny that the trains were top-of-the-line models, always well-maintained, and surprisingly clean despite the large number of users that patronized the system.

But that's where the trains lose their appeal.

Since a huge percentage of the people living in the city didn't own private vehicles, and taking cabs would cost more than an average employee's daily salary rate, the trains were the main method of transport. There are certain times of the day where the stations would become overcrowded, and lines for the trains themselves would extend a few streets outside the station, something Tadashi was willing to overlook, since the lines moved rather quickly.

But the one thing Tadashi absolutely detested about the trains was how the cabs could become jam-packed in a short amount of time. He understood that people needed to be at places fast, whether it was to go to work or to school. But he didn't quite understand why people would force themselves in the trains when the cabs were already brimming with people. Not only did this make getting off your station a ridiculously difficult endeavour, but it also meant utter discomfort throughout the duration of your short trip. In this case, being pressed against complete strangers in compromising positions.

Right now, Tadashi was propping himself with his free arm away from a boy who stood a head shorter than him. He noticed the boy awkwardly shuffle on his spot as he pressed himself against the closed train doors, trying to increase the small distance between their bodies.

Tadashi couldn't help but look down at the boy he was shielding from the other passengers. He had a mop of messy black hair that - Tadashi noted - smelled like apples. He observed that the boy had enchanting brown eyes as he noticed the way they darted awkwardly away, trying to not look at him as he stood a few inches away, and a slight pink blush coloring the boy's cheeks - he assumed was from embarrassment from standing way too close to another person. Tadashi had to hide his face on his forearm, realizing, to his surprise, that he found the boy quite adorable.

The train came to a slow stop as it reached another station. The doors opened and to his dismay, more people were coming onto the cab than people getting off onto the platform. With the surge of new passengers, Tadashi let out a small disgruntled cry of shock as he felt himself being pushed roughly further into the train cab and consequently ending up pressed to the boy in front of him, effectively pinning him against the opposite train doors. Tadashi blushed furiously as he was pressed flush against the boy in a seemingly intimate fashion, his chin resting on top of the boy's head while his arm was draped behind the boy's neck and over the boy's shoulders - enclosing him in a one-armed embrace. His heart began to race at the sudden closeness with the smaller boy.

"I-I'm sorry about this," Tadashi muttered to the boy trapped against his chest as he tried to calm himself. He felt the boy give a small shrug against him. "It's alright," the boy answered back, his voice muffled under the fabric of Tadashi's shirt. They stayed in that awkward embrace for a couple of stops more before the packed train car almost emptied out at the station before Tadashi's stop.

With enough space available, Tadashi stepped away from the boy, reluctantly releasing his hold on him, and let out a chuckle as he caught sight of the boy's face - beet red from embarrassment. The boy gave him a small glare. He raised his hands up in front of him, showing the boy he meant no harm, as he gave him a sheepish smile.

"Again, I-I'm sorry about that," Tadashi apologised, lowering his arms to his sides. The boy looked away from him, lowering his head a bit to hide his blush.

"D-Don't worry about it," the boy muttered as he stared down at his shoes. "I-It's not like you meant for that to happen."

"I'm just glad I didn't squish you too much." Tadashi sighed. The boy shrugged a bit at his words, and let out a small whisper.

"I'm sorry?" Tadashi inquired, "Did you say something?" tilting his head slightly towards the boy. Before he could press on further, the train's speakers gave off a slightly static sound before a robotic voice announced: "Now approaching SFIT Campus. Now approaching SFIT Campus...", the train slowing down to a complete halt. When the train doors opened up onto the platform, he stepped away to one side as the boy he was holding a few short moments ago slipped passed him and got off the train. Tadashi followed suit, walking fast to catch up to him.

"Wait!" Tadashi called out, catching up to the boy and grabbing his shoulder. The boy turned to him eyeing the taller male curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"What? You want to press against me some more?" the boy quipped, showing off a gap-toothed grin. Tadashi inwardly screamed 'yes' in his head, a pink blush starting to color his cheeks, but pushed the thought aside. He would have readily wrapped the boy in his arms, if they weren't complete strangers to each other.

"Why'd you get off here? You go here too?" Tadashi blurted out, effectively changing the topic. The boy's cheeky grin melted into a thoughtful smile as he considered the question.

"I'm actually here to apply for admission," the boy chuckled. "Mind showing me to the admissions office?" he smiled at Tadashi. He merely nodded his consent, returning the boy's smile.

"The name's Hiro, by the way..." introducing himself as he raised his hand for a hand shake. Tadashi took Hiro's hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze, "Tadashi."

Hiro let out another amused chuckle, squeezing Tadashi's hand in return. Tadashi could not help the warm feeling that began to spread across his chest at Hiro's touch. He savored the feel of the young man's hand on his palm even as they let go from their hand shake.

"Come on, let's get you signed up," Tadashi suggested as he pointed towards the main building of the campus.

"Lead the way, then." Hiro breathed, walking alongside Tadashi as they made their way into the campus grounds.

With smile on his face, a skip in his step, and an adorable boy by his side, Tadashi thought that maybe - just maybe - trains weren't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> roughly inspired by a recent train ride experience.  
> not the 'first meeting' part, but the 'pressed against complete strangers in compromising positions' part... (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ


End file.
